


Overrated

by slodwick



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slodwick/pseuds/slodwick





	Overrated

"No more lies. Ever."

 _And no more talking to myself out loud,_ Lex thought, as he carefully avoided the odd look the conductor cast towards him as he passed. He did his best to adopt the look of a struggling actor rehearsing his lines, concentrating hard on getting that delivery just right, but the woman walking the other direction didn't seem to buy it.

Lex frowned. The unabashed snickering was a little rude.

Finally, the strange rush of traffic died down, and Lex appeared to be alone in the narrow passage. He leaned against the wall, feeling the rumbling vibration of the tracks rising up his spine.

Before him was the door to his private compartment, in which Clark was waiting. Well, assuming Clark hadn't gone wandering again. Lex had lost him for the entire afternoon yesterday. And that was quite a feat, given that this was a train. But, he'd taken out his frustration by giving his tongue a long, teasing tour of Clark's skin. Clark had threatened to disappear for an entire day next time.

Where was he? Oh, yes.

The Plan.

No more lies. He was going to come clean with Clark, and really make a concerted effort to be honest from now on. No more secrets, no more deception, no more half-truths. If he was really going to try and make any headway in this relationship with Clark, he needed to be open, and learn to trust. The Luthor legacy of betrayal and dishonesty would stop with him, damn it!

With that little pep talk out of the way, he slid back the door.

Sitting at the far end of the car, staring out the window at the scenery that flew by, was Clark. He was reclined in his seat, legs stretched across to the other seat where his socked feet bobbed to some unheard beat. Lex couldn't help but notice that Clark had very long legs. In _very_ tight jeans. And he wasn't all that surprised that his gulp announced his arrival.

Lex was distracted from the heavenly jeans, though, when Clark turned to him, and favored him with an extraordinarily brilliant grin. It was nearly enough to knock him down. In fact, it might have, had his legs not made the executive decision to sit down for the rest of him.

Shoving Clark's feet to the side, he sat quickly, thankful for the thick cushion of the seat. Leaning back with perhaps a rather undignified smile on his face, Lex simply stared back at Clark. He couldn't believe his luck that he'd managed to keep Clark around long enough to wrap his head around this whole truth-telling campaign. The Plan could very well be the best idea he'd ever had, outside of getting Clark on this trip.

"Lex? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Clark. I'm just wonderful. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I don’t want to offend your haughty Luthor sensibilities, but... you have a grin on your face that can only classified as 'goofy'."

"I refuse to dignify that with a response, Clark."

"Refuse all you want, rich boy" Clark said, pulling his legs down to the floor, leaning forward, his hands dangling scandalously close to the center of those very tight jeans. "That's still a grin. And it's still goofy."

"Better watch it, Clark. Don't think fear of your father's wrath would be enough to keep me from abandoning you somewhere in Germany."

"I suppose we can't have that." Clark moved swiftly, depositing himself into the seat next to Lex. "I should probably do something to make it up to you, huh?"

Now, _that_ was a grin that could only be classified as predatory, and Lex was more than a little surprised to see it on the face of this particular Kansas farm boy. A little surprised, and whole lot turned on. Maybe now would be a good time to instigate The Plan.

"That depends, Clark. Would it involve you getting naked? Because I could certainly... get behind an idea like that."

Clark leaned forward, his large hands rising to grip Lex's face, and he captured Lex's mouth in a hungry kiss. Sliding his tongue slowly along the curve of Lex's lips, Lex could feel Clark smirk when a whimper escaped his lips.

"Tell me, Lex? Have you ever had your cock sucked on a moving train?"

 _Oh, hell_ he thought, as a grinning Clark maneuvered himself onto the floor between his spread knees, fingers tugging at his zipper. _Screw The Plan. The truth is overrated, anyway._


End file.
